1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a laminate that is capable of shielding electromagnetic waves.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order to provide a film, sheet or plate of a synthetic resin with an electromagnetic wave shielding ability, it is known to laminate a metal plate or foil that is capable of shielding electromagnetic waves to the film, to form a film or a sheet with a resin and an adhesive that contain metal fine powder or to form a laminate from such films or sheets.
However, the conventional electromagnetic wave shielding laminates have the disadvantage that they can be shaped into only a two-dimensional form owing to the inclusion of the metal thin plate or foil and that they must be cut to assemble a solid such as a container like a box.
If an electromagnetic wave shielding laminate is a one made of a resin containing the metal powder, it can be formed into an electromagnetic wave shielding solid structure by one process. However, it is difficult to provide the electromagnetic wave shielding ability over the entire resultant structure uniformly.
Further, the known electromagnetic wave shielding laminate cannot be made transparent or translucent, owing to the inclusion of the metal foil or the like, and there is a limitation to its application.